The use of decorative lighting, and particularly exterior decorative lighting, on residences and businesses is well known. A major portion of exterior decorative lighting is seasonal in nature, such lighting being installed primarily during holiday periods and then removed once the holiday period has passed. Decorative lights are typically purchased in "strings" in which a large number of individual sockets are wired together, and bulbs, frequently colored, are inserted into each socket. Plugs are provided at one or both ends for connection with other light strings or to an electrical power source.
The present invention is directed to deficiencies that have been encountered with devices previously used to install and display decorative lighting. In the past, exterior decorative lights have sometimes been installed by stapling light strings onto the eaves or fascia of a building. Stapling often causes wires to be severed during installation, however, and leaves unattractive holes in the support surface when the decorative lighting and staples are removed. Threaded hooks have also been used to support light strings in the past, but the hooks themselves are difficult to install, and do not secure the bulbs or sockets in a preferred orientation.
Some have disclosed brackets for use in supporting decorative light sockets. Such brackets are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,310; 3,692,993; 4,128,863; and 4,714,219. The devices shown in these patents, however, require the use of a nail or threaded fastener to install the bracket on the underlying support structure.
Others have disclosed brackets for use with decorative lighting that do not require nails or threaded fasteners for installation, but rather, are adapted to hang from a gutter or eaves trough. Such brackets are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,918 and 3,861,632. Light display means employing magnets are similarly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,818.